1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports racquets and especially to devices for attachment to such racquets for damping the rebound forces produced when the racquet is used.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Several devices have been suggested for reducing the vibration produced when one device, such as a tennis racquet, strikes another device, such as a tennis ball. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,576 to Dahlgren discloses a strung racket tension device which comprises two engageable parts. A first part is oblong and U-shaped in cross-section and is attached to one side of the strung surface of the racquet. The second part has a cross-section width that is smaller than the distance between the legs formed by the U-shaped first part. The second part is fitted between the legs of the first part and held in place through the use of a screw. The Dahlgren device is primarily for tensioning the strings of a racquet but also has a vibration damping effect on the racquet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,564 discloses shock absorber for reducing the pschiological effects on the arm and shoulder of tennis players which comprises a hollow housing in which is disposed a predetermined amount of liquid of predetermined density and means for securing the liquid filled housing to the player's arm. The liquid is preferably liquid mercury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,250 to Kuban discloses a sports racquet which includes a housing containing a weight. The housing is attached to the handle of the racquet near the bow or head the weight in the housing is preferably lead shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,216 to Kenerson discloses a recoilless hammer head construction. The device includes a hollow hammer head filled with a moving mass in the form of lead shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,666 to Ross discloses a tennis racquet having a ball retrieval means attached to the strings of the racquet. The ball retrieval means includes a hooked patch attached to the strings.